Love at the End of Hell
by VoyagerCat
Summary: This is a Halloween Round Robin from the JC message board. It's just a no plot, no thought story by many different authors.


JC Message Board Halloween Round Robin Tammy Young Normal Tammy Young 2 88 2001-11-06T18:09:00Z 2001-11-06T18:09:00Z 7 1796 10242 Arcane Technologies 85 20 12577 9.2720 

JC Message Board Halloween Round Robin

"Love at the End of Hell"

Ó2001

Disclaimer---- Paramount owns all Star Trek, we the crazy JC fans claim nothing, especially this story.

This is just a fun thing we do on the message board.  The story is from many authors and has no plot, no outline to follow, and makes no sense.  We love it!  Enjoy.  The authors name is after each short paragraph. 

The deck-plating creaked under foot as the loan wanderer walked slowly through the corridors.  A feeling of dread was almost a tangible substance in the air.  The eyes of many could be felt, watching with the intensity that could turn your blood to ice.  With heart-pounding the wanderer crept silently through the old musty-smelling ship.  A ship once filled with so much life, now held nothing but memories of ghosts and the horror that was still so prevalent in the chilled air.  "How many more lifetimes do I have to suffer, how many more lonely nights do I have to wander?"  A glass-shattering SCREAM broke through her lonely reverie.  "Please God!  Not again…"  (VoyagerCat)

Bracing herself, she turned on her heel.  Her face contorted in terror as she saw from whence the scream erupted and, more terrifyingly, the cause of the unholy wail.  At her feet lay...  (Cally)

Something very large!  Kneeling down, she discovered it was a human male with strange markings above his left eye!  Suddenly, she realized he was still alive! Not knowing what to do, she....  (Kayla)

Scrambled to her feet, ran for the nearest jefferies tube and began climbing frantically.  Suddenly she stopped...  (Maja)

And turned around.  Slowly, she made her way back down.  Her hands were shaking so badly that she could hardly hold on.  At last, she made it to the bottom, and ... (Kayla)

Discovered to her horror that the body was gone!  All that remained was a large pool of blood and the ice-cold chill running through her.  Looking around in panic, she noticed something else; the blood was on her hands, her long white gown and dripping from...  (VoyagerCat)

The ice pick in her hand.  She screamed, letting the bloody weapon fall and clatter to the deck.  
  
Kathryn Janeway sat up in her bed, sweat soaking her nightgown and making it cling to her like wet plastic wrap.  She mopped the sweat from her forehead and tried to calm her racing heart.  Slowly, rationality started to return.  The nightmare!  She'd had the nightmare again.  It was the fifth night in a row that she'd been terrorized by the dream, and she still had no idea what it meant.  Trembling, she rose from the bed and pulled her robe around her shoulders.  "Computer lights."   
  
When the light filled the room, Janeway was horrified at what she saw.  There, on her bedside table, was a blood soaked ice pick.  With a trembling hand, she tapped her com-badge and called ...  (LadyChakotay)

Out to Chakotay.  When no response was given, she tired again and again with the panic rising once more.  She ran from her quarters and used her security override on Chakotay's door, running in to find only a dark colored bloodstain in the middle of his bed.  Chakotay was nowhere in sight.  Her scream echoed through the eerie quiet of the ship as she collapsed to her knees.  (VoyagerCat)

Lying there, prone on the floor, whimpering, she felt the room turn chill.  She lifted her head and looked around, tears still cascading down her face.  Slowly she stood up and wiped at the salty tears.  She heard a step behind her, and immediately spun to see who it was.  She saw only shadows.  "Who's there?" she asked tentatively, she jumped when she heard...  (Cally)

The familiar, sinister chuckle of a certain omnipotent being.  "Q?"  She whirled, searching for him, but to no avail.  He was nowhere in sight.  Of course, with Q, that doesn't mean much.  She was starting to wonder if she'd imagined it, when she heard his evil cackle again.  "Where are you, Q?" she shouted.  "Show yourself, Damnit."   
  
Suddenly, he appeared before he, floating in midair.  "There's no need to shout, Kathy!  I just dropped by to tell you..."  (LadyChakotay)

"You are dead!"  His creepy laugh sent her heart out the airlock and her vision began to darken.  She faintly heard the rest of his reply, "and this isn't heaven you are in my dear."  No, it wasn't Q laughing at her; it was...  (VoyagerCat)

Seska, returned from the dead to haunt her!  Overcome with fear and contempt she...  (Maja)

Flung her fist into the air in a feeble attempt to strike her demon, but to no avail, she met with only nothingness.  "Where are you!"  She cried over and over, "Where are you!"  Eventually her mind began to cloud...  (Cally)

Until she closed her eyes, and collapsed down onto something very soft.  Gaining the energy to open her eyes, it was a giant...  (Sari)

Four-poster bed.  Looking around her she took in her environment.  It was an old fashioned room, lots of dark oak and a huge fireplace with various sized candles along the mantelpiece.  She looked down at herself and saw she was wearing a long, white satin and silk dress.  The bodice was low cut and she wore a large diamond necklace about her neck.  Slowly she sat up, her throat constricting as she struggled to breathe despite the efforts of the corset she wore.  She heard what sounded like a door handle and the slow, torturous creak of rusty hinges as the old oak door opened slowly...  (Cally)

And she saw her father standing there in the doorway.  He entered the room and took her arm beckoning her to follow him.  He smiled at her, but she couldn't move.  She stood frozen to the ground.  It couldn't possibly be true, how could it?  "Don't worry sweetheart!  It will be alright and it will soon be over!"  He grabbed her firmly by the arm, and they left together arm in arm.  It was one shock upon another and she was completely stunned when they entered...  (Maja)

Her mother's kitchen in Indiana.  She was stunned to see sitting around the table her mother, her sister, Justin, Mark and most of all Chakotay.  Eyes wide, her mouth opened in disbelief as Chakotay stood and ...  (Kayla

The blood started dripping from the knife wound in his chest.  His face distorted as if he was being eaten alive.  Kathryn's blood-curdling scream and the laughter of her family was the last thing she...  (VoyagerCat)

Heard before her vision darkened and everything went black.  When she opened her eyes again, she was back on Voyager, back in Chakotay's quarters.  She started to turn in a slow circle, but her feet were caught in something sticky.  She looked down and saw that she was standing in ...  (Jack Gilbert)

No ... on a Starfleet uniform smeared with ... what WAS that!!  Starfleet Captains do not scare, so she decided she'd had enough, and called for lights, but none came.  Not even a beep from the computer.  That was when she...  (Maja)

Felt the cold fingers wrap around her neck.  In her panicked state of mind, she was sure that it was the devil himself after her.  She tore for the door to get out of Chakotay quarters.  When she made it to the door, it wouldn't open.  The footsteps that belonged to the cold fingers were getting closer.  She pounded and dug her nails into the door trying desperately to get it opened.  The footsteps had stopped and Janeway's breathing had as well as she felt the icy claw like finger drag down her back.  "You did this to me Kathryn, you did this to all of us."  The ungodly voice whispered in her ear.  "We will be watching."  Janeway spun around to find that...  (VoyagerCat)

The room was empty.  She fell to her knees, crying.  This was her worst fear.   
Suddenly she heard a sound, she couldn't identify what it was and then, then there was a light.  A small light at the end of the room, and out of the light came...  (Inca)

A nice, cute, little, green froggy.  She sighed with relief.  At least this one couldn't hurt her.  Little did she know, she moved closer to it, and discovered the familiar markings above it's left eye.  Then it began to change shape, but all she saw was its mouth filled with big, razor sharp teeth.  It grinned evilly at her and said...  (Maja)

 "You will nourish me for a long time."  The razor sharp teeth dripping with blood snarled and hissed. Janeway again bolted for the door this time making it through and she continued to race down the corridor.  She ran and ran, for how long, she had no way of knowing.  The ship was changing with every step she took.  At one point, it was her home in Indiana.  At another, it was New Earth.  Her journey continued on as her ship changed to match the events of her life.  Finally breathless and out of strength she slumped to the floor only to find herself in a…  (VoyagerCat)

Very familiar clearing in the forest on New Earth.  There was a lake close by and another little, green froggy emerged.  It said...  (Maja) 

"Why didn't you love me, Kathryn?  I loved you more than anything in this world!"  A tear slowly trickled down Kathryn's cheek.  "Oh, Chakotay, I ... (Kayla)

"Did love you!  I still do, with all my heart, but I was a starship captain, too hardheaded to understand I was hurting you.  Please forgive me, I honestly meant you no harm!"  Kathryn blurted out.  The frog said...  (Captain Kathryn Lee Janeway)

"Kathryn!  Help me" The frog started to dissolve along with her surroundings.  In a matter of seconds, Janeway found herself kneeling on something hard and the sound of wind howling around her.  She looked down to discover she was kneeling on a headstone at the top of a hill, inside a lonely cemetery.  The icy-cold chill ran through her again when she saw whose headstone she was on.  With tears streaming down her face and her crying that echoed through the wind she lovingly placed her hand over the inscription in the headstone, crying out his name.  "Chakotay!  No!  Please God No!"  The last image Kathryn Janeway saw was the hands of on old woman caressing the name of a love that never was.  An old woman alone, lost forever in a nightmare.  Her crying could be heard throughout the cemetery, throughout the world and the galaxy.  Throughout time: and through the bulkheads of her ship, her lost life on Voyager.  The sound of the dreadful heart-wrenching crying woke…  (VoyagerCat)

Chakotay.  "She is crying again" he thought.  He had tried to talk with her about it, but she refused to tell him anything.  He saw the pain in her eyes, but felt unable to help her.  Laying in his bed now looking at the bulkheads separating their quarters he felt more desperate than ever, as it was pure torture for him to hear her crying like that, so he...  (Maja)

Made up his mind. This was too much for him and for her.  He got up and went to her quarters.  When she didn't answer his calls, he used one of the override codes Tuvok had just given to him and the Captain.  Carefully he went to her bed, he didn't want to startle her, but he saw that she was asleep.  Tears streaming down her face in her sleep.  He reached out his hand and gently touched her arm. "Kathryn, please wake up, you're dreaming."  As if his voice had led her the way Kathryn opened the eyes.  For a second she seemed to look through him, but then she realized that he was standing in front of her.  She...  (Inca) 

Stared at him for a few moments.  Their eyes locked and she said, "Chakotay, is it really you?"  She reached out to hug him tightly.  "Please tell me it's not another dream!"   
Chakotay gave her a concerned look, "I heard you through the bulkhead, what happened?"  Kathryn sighed...  (Captain Kathryn Lee Janeway)

"It was a real nightmare, Chakotay I thought that I killed you!  I couldn't bear that, I love you too much!" 

"You love me Kathryn, you really do?" 

"Of course Chakotay, if you only knew how much!" 

"I love you, Kathryn.  I have since I first saw you!  And, I will till death and beyond."  Kathryn reached up and gently ran her fingers over his tattoo. 

"Kiss me, Chakotay, please kiss me"  (Kayla)

Chakotay did just that.  They both knew that tomorrow would come and go, she would never deny what happened between the both of them that night.  Their relationship grew and grew and grew, until Janeway told Chakotay the one thing he'd always wanted to hear, "Yes, I will marry you Chakotay!"  From then on, they had children, lots of children, and they finally made it home.  (Captain Kathryn Lee Janeway) 

And they happily lived ever after. (Inca)


End file.
